


Weight

by Faiz



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen, Insecurity, Weight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiz/pseuds/Faiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders was perfectly happy about himself, and his appearance.</p><p>Until his brothers pointed something out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight

Anders never had a problem with his appearance, for the most part. According to some people after seeing baby pictures of Anders, he was like a little blond cherub. He had had curly blond hair, rosy chubby cheeks, and the biggest blue eyes you'd ever seen. He (like most people) preferred not to talk about his puberty years, but at least he blossomed into quite the handsome man after those few terrifying years in the 90s when he thought it was a good idea to grow his hair out long. But other than that, Anders was even at least a bit narcissistic about his own appearance. He was always wearing nice clothing, no single hair out of place. He was quite proud of himself of constantly being able to look so good no matter what the situation was. Of course he did give himself a break when he was alone, which occasionally resulted in Dawn walking in on Anders in an extremely baggy t-shirt and pajama bottoms that were covered in pictures of cartoon kitties. 

And he was fine with his body until a particular day when he was with his brothers hanging out in Mike's bar. Anders hadn't even been paying attention to the conversation that was at hand, preferring to give his attention to the beer in his hand. But all of a sudden Ty reaches over and pokes Anders in the stomach, and laughed when Anders let out an indignant squawk and batted Ty's hand away. He glared at all his brothers who were all laughing at his reaction.

"What the hell was that for Ty?" Anders glared at Ty.

"Well, we were only just talking about how you seemed to be getting a bit, y'know, pudgier in the waist area." Ty said, motioning to his own waist.

Anders blinked before looking down at his own waist, suddenly noticing the very apparent pudge that he never even realized that he had. Suddenly he regretted not wearing a suit in favor of wearing a t-shirt and jeans like he had chosen. When did he even get this pudge? Was it always there? Without even really realizing it, Anders was going over what he had been eating for the past few weeks as if he could find one singular food to blame for the sudden weight he didn't even notice he had. 

"It sort of makes sense that Anders would weigh more than us though, wouldn't it?" Axl said thoughtfully, taking a swig of his beer. "Mike is a builder, and I help him out a lot. Ty is always on a bike. Anders works in an office and drives everywhere mostly." He shrugged. "So he would be pudgy, right?" He leaned over the counter to attempt to mimic what Ty had done earlier, but Anders immediately swatted his brother's hand away.

Anders slid off his chair and grabbed his beer, heading towards the exit. His brothers' looked shocked at his sudden exit, and he could hear Mike calling after him. He was saying that Ty and Axl were just teasing him, like they always were. He ignored the shouts, and continued walking. He glared at his car, and for a few moments contemplated walking home, but he quickly realized that if he did that he'd have to come back for his car eventually. So he climbed in regardless of the pang of regret, thinking again about his own weight. When he began to drive, instead of returning back to his flat like he had originally planned, he made a detour and drove to the Warehouse. He was going to buy a bathroom scale so he could check how much he actually weighed.

He had never really needed it, because his weight was something that he never had a need to check on constantly. The weight that his doctor told him was essentially all he had to go on, but he hadn't actually been to the doctor's in awhile that he had no idea if he really was the same weight. So after arrive home and setting it up properly in his bathroom, he made to stand up on it, but he froze. Half of him wanted desperately to check how much he weighed, but another part of him was telling him if he didn't care before, why was he suddenly caring now? It was all because of those stupid little comments that his brothers made earlier. He knows they were just small observations, and he knew that the observations made sense. But they still stung, quite a bit. He pulled his shirt off over his head and stared at his naked chest and stomach. He examined himself closely from the side. Was he fat? He certainly wasn't buff like Ty, he knew that. He prodded his stomach with his finger, frowning. Maybe he should have been exercising more.

Sighing in defeat, he went back to the bathroom scale, closed his eyes, and stepped onto it. He cracked open his eyes and looked down at the number before closing them again and stepping off the scale. He then proceeded to kick the scale across the bathroom and had tears in his eyes from the pain of his bare foot kicking the scale. He stomped out of the bathroom without even bothering to put his t-shirt back on and curled up on the couch. He must seem downright pathetic at the moment, tears in his eyes and shirtless. He hugged his legs to his chest, but immediately put them down when he noticed the rolls of fat that were created when he did that. Instead he opted for throwing himself to the side and lying on his couch, hugging a pillow.

He didn't even bother sitting up when he heard a door open and close and footsteps walking towards him until he saw Olaf kneeling down in front of him, for once not looking high or drunk. He had a serious expression on his face, and he touched Anders on his shoulder. "Anders? You alright there?"

"How alright can I be? I just discovered I'm a hideous fat monster." He mumbled, burying his face in the pillow.

Olaf squeezed his shoulder. "You are not a hideous fat monster Anders. Your brothers were just being idiots. You look fine! Now you know I didn't always have my attractive god-like body either..."

Anders nodded. "Yeah I know. Ty told me you used to be a fatty fat fat, but that doesn't help me at all! You have the body of a god and now I'M the fatty fat fat!" He whined. 

Olaf hoisted him up so he could sit down next to Anders. "Oh come on Anders, when have you ever let people's comments get to you?" He wrapped an arm around his grandson.

"I don't know...I just feel gross right now." Anders clung onto his grandpa's shoulder. "Make it stop, grandpa."

"Well, the only one who can truly make it stop is you, Anders. As long as you don't do anything bad to your body to lose weight, I'll support you as well as I can."

Anders nodded. "Okay...But don't leave right now. I don't want to face my brothers, but I don't want to be alone either."

Olaf nodded, and they both went silent. They didn't really need to talk anyways. Anders settled his head on Olaf's lap and curled up around the pillow he was still clinging onto. It remind Olaf of when he'd visit his grandsons when they were much younger. Anders would always end up falling asleep on his 'cousin' Olaf's lap. He was worried about Anders, because he rarely ever worried about something like his weight. But Anders was always known for not making the best decisions to solve problems, so he'd have to keep a rather close eye on his second eldest grandson to make sure he didn't do something he regretted.

Anders' breathing had slowed down to a steady place, and Olaf realized he was stuck because the blond had fallen asleep on his lap. But he didn't mind, he just settled himself back and closed his eyes. He genuinely hoped that Anders would indeed be okay.


End file.
